James and Lily
by j.r.s.b
Summary: My take on the whole James & Lily situation. If you have a better title, please suggest it. Slight language. Chapter Two reposted!
1. Musings of the class nerd

Lily and James (for lack of a better title) by grahm_craker-gal  
  
Chapter One: Musings of the Class Nerd  
  
Lily Evans sat at one of the circular oak tables in the library, staring blankly at Gremlins and Gobligook: An Index of famous Goblins an their Accomplishments. She was still stuck on page 419 where it told about how Emril the Unclean had helped with the Goblin-Runespoor Treaty after the Horticult battles in 1458. She was really trying to focus on the book, but she found it somehow impossible. She had started the sentence she was on at 5:12 pm. She glanced at the clock suspended in midair. It read 5:36.  
  
"Ugggh!" she moaned to herself. As her voice bounced off the walls of the empty room, she slumped over in her seat and gave in to letting her thoughts wonder. They automatically ran to a certain James Potter. James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor, Prefect, Head of the Mauraders, Quidditch team captain, pretty much the prince of Hogwarts. Their situation was, to say the least, depressing. Lily was totally and completely obsessed. James, well, he didn't even know she existed. Lily sighed, wishing she was more like Kelly Finnigan, James' current girlfriend, than her plain self. Kelly had long, sleek, strait, blond hair, turquoise eyes and a perfect figure.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, was on the dumpy side with green eyes and hair that hung down to her waist, but was scraggly and a reddish hue that reminded Lily of rust. It was anything but beautiful. Lily sighed once more.  
  
In less than a week she'd be back home. She'd already taken her NEWTS (she'd received 197%). She was all ready to leave for the summer break before coming back for her seventh and final year a t Hogwarts. She wondered absent mindedly why she wasn't outside with everyone else, then she remembered. She was the class nerd. It was obviously somewhere in her job description to stay in the library, reading about various Goblin escapades, while everyone else had fun. She looked around the deserted library. There wasn't a soul in sight. Even Madam Prince was out. Lily stood up and stretched out her legs. She decided that for once she'd go out and be normal. She strode swiftly through the halls and out the huge French doors, then became suddenly self-conscious as she stepped gingerly across Hogwarts' lush grounds to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was her one true friend. He knew what it was like to be an outcast. She rapt on the door but no one answered.  
  
She figured he was probably out, so she headed towards a particularly shady tree, when BAM a red object hit her in the back of her neck. She turned around to see where it had come from and saw James Potter and company descending quickly on brooms. James jogged over and said, "Hi! Um, we're sorry we hit you, we were playing a little quidditch and, well, it got a kinda out of hand."  
  
Sirius, who was standing about fifteen yards behind James, listening from a distance, yelled, "Yeah, it probably wouldn't have if you and Kelly hadn't started making-out in midair!" James shouted, "Shut up, Padfoot," before turning to Lily and continuing, "We're real sorry, um, uh."  
  
"Lily," she interjected.  
  
"Right, right, Lily," her cheeks burned, "Well, I swear it won't happen again, we'll be more careful."  
  
"That's all right, it's not a big deal," she said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay, well, see you around, uh, Layla," James jogged off, quaffle in hand and draped his free arm around Kelly Finnigan's shoulders. Lily didn't bother to correct him.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'the perfect end to the perfect year.'  
  
*DISCLAIMER* Do I own the stuff you recognize? No *heaves a big sigh* that all happens to belong to a the talented JK Rowling. Have you heard of her? You know, you should really read her books, they're pretty good.  
  
AND NOW, FOR THE BORING AUTHOR NOTE STUFF: I would really really really really REALLY appreciate you reviewing. I mean, even a simple sentence would be nice, just to let me know SOMEONE has read what I've written. I'd like at least one review per chapter. Predictions or suggestions are welcome. Thank you very much.  
  
Until next time, Much love, grahm_ craker_gal 


	2. Strange Happenings in Seventh Year

Lily and James (for lack of a better title) - By grahm_craker_gal  
  
Chapter Two - Strange Happenings in Seventh Year  
  
At Rosebud Acres, one week after Hogwart's dismissal.  
  
Lily was sitting in her room reading A Journey with Many Paths: The Multitude of Magical Careers avidly. She was so engrossed that she didn't realize there was a large tawny owl hovering impatiently outside her window until it began tapping on her window annoyingly. It had in its beak a large, official looking letter that it dropped on the floor after being let in. After investigating, she found a Hogwarts seal stamped in dark green. 'That's strange,' she thought as she opened the envelope. The letter read as follows:  
  
Dear Miss Evans, We at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be this coming year's Head Girl. Congratulations are most definitely in order. Along with regular seventh year assignments, you will enforce rules, lead the school, and plan events with myself and Ms. McGonagal. It is a demanding task, but we feel you have the will power to do it. We await your reply via this owl within five days. Should you choose to accept, which we sincerely hope you will, you will need to arrive at Hogwarts early to begin planning for the upcoming year. A small train will be waiting for you and this year's Head Boy at platform 9¾ on August 15 at 11:00. Thank you and congratulations. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
For about five minutes Lily sat there, looking at the letter, completely stunned. When she finally came to her senses she yelled, "Mum! Dad! Come Quick!"  
  
She heard stomping of feet and within seconds her parents were there. Her dad was panting heavily, as if he had just run a marathon, and her mom was looking around suspiciously, almost as if she thought something was going to attack her.  
  
"Lily," her mother began slowly after finding no source of concern, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter mum," she replied ecstatically, "Everything's perfect, I'm gonna be Head Girl!"  
  
"Head Girl!" her mother shrieked, "Oh, Lily, I have no idea what that is but I'm sure it's wonderful. Hey, I know, this calls for a make-over!"  
  
Lily was about to say yes, she was so shocked as a result of her new position. But she realized what was happening before it was too late. Her mother was always trying to get her to indulge in a make-over and a weight loss program. Her mother was extremely appearance oriented. Well, she'd have to live with Lily being the smart but geeky one and Petunia being the pretty but ditzy one (well, if you call a horse-like girl pretty).  
  
"No, mum, I really don't want a make-over, you know that," Lily said, more than a little disappointed with her mom ruining her special moment with her shallow request.  
  
"Well, just thought I'd ask."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾, 11:00  
  
Lily was already inside the train which was a replica of the Hogwarts Express but with only one compartment. She was amazed that she hadn't heard about this train in her books about Hogwarts, but she decided that she would just have to reread to see if she had missed it. She had been waiting for more than fifteen minutes for the Head Boy to show up. She was rather curious as to who it could be. She thought it might be Lucius Malfoy or Amos Diggory. She hoped it wasn't Lucius because he was, well, rather repulsive.  
  
Suddenly there was loud pop and a disheveled, warn out looking James Potter apparated into the compartment and sat down with an ungraceful flop.  
  
"You just apparated, didn't you? Don't you have to be eighteen to do that?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, technically, yeah. But my dad works on the board for apparation regulation at the ministry, so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'm James Potter, I reckon you're the Head Girl. What's your name again?" James asked.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
James, obviously uncomfortable, started drumming on his leg and looking out the window as if he expected the earth to suddenly split apart.  
  
Lily, realizing that this wasn't going to be a scintillating conversation, took out her notebook in which she was writing her book which she was hoping to get published after Hogwarts. It had been her dream since she was a small child to be an author.  
  
James noticed her book, and asked, "What's that?"  
  
She shyly responded, "It's a book I'm writing. It's on the magical world from the eyes of a muggleborn." She was amazed that she'd actually told him. The only other person who knew about her book was Hagrid.  
  
"Wow, so you want to be a writer?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's not exactly the best use of my magical schooling, but maybe I'll write and work for the ministry. Charms department probably. How about you?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know. You see, my parents do stuff in the ministry, and they want me to also, but I was thinking of maybe going to a magical university and training to be an auror."  
  
"Wow, well you should really go for it. I've read some books about aurors and it seemed like a really interesting profession. I was never really into the physical part of wizarding, but if I was, I would definitely consider being an auror."  
  
And so began the beginning of a wonderful friendship.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mid-November  
  
Lily Evans was genuinely confused. For once, her life was going well. She was doing well in school (hey, what's new?) and she was having fun with her Head Girl duties. She looked forward religiously to her weekly meetings with James. Usually they ended up talking more than they had planned and discussing their futures. She had started tutoring two Slytherin boys in Charms (Malfoy and Snape) which was annoying, but earned points for Gryffindor. She'd gotten to know James's friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter through supervising many of their numerous detentions. She didn't really believe it was humanly possible for three boys to get into so much trouble, but Sirius said they were trying to set a record.  
  
However, none of that was what was confusing her. The source of her confusion was a note written on parchment attached to a single lily. The note said:  
  
Roses are Red They remind me of your hair. They say I shouldn't love you, But Lily, I don't care.  
  
It was the strangest thing because Lily was the class nerd and it was obviously a law of nature that no one liked nerds. 'There has to be something wrong. Things like this just didn't happen to girls like me. There has clearly a cosmic mistake. The universe was clearly out of whack if Lily Evans had a secret admirer,' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later Lily received another note along with necklace with a beautiful charm of a lily. This one read:  
  
Your eyes are like emerald orbs that speak to me in a secret language. Your spirit pulls me through when nothing else can do. I live to live with you and supply you with an endless supply of love. Love shall linger on when all else is gone.  
  
Lily was honestly befuddled now. Whoever this admirer was, he seemed genuine. And to tell the truth, Lily was a sucker for poetry. Even horrible, corny poetry.  
  
* * *  
  
Another four days passed and then Lily received a message reading:  
  
Can't live another minute without you, Help me make it though. Meet me where stars shine bright, I await you at the very middle of the night.  
  
The guy obviously wanted to meet. From what Lily could determine, he meant the Astronomy Tower at midnight.  
  
Lily knew the consequence of being caught out of bed, but her inquisitive nature got the best of her and at 11:50 she crept out of bed and raced toward the Astronomy Tower after making sure her roommates were sound asleep.  
  
Panting, she rested by the final set of steps, around the corner from the Astronomy. She took a deep breath and walked up to discover who her secret admirer was.  
  
She looked around the tower and saw a tall boy with his back to her. "Lily," the figure said calmly.  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
Slowly the boy turned around and Lily gasped. Holding a white lily was.  
  
*CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!  
  
You get to decide who Lily's secret admirer is! Just submit a review with any comments you may have and your thoughts on who it should be. Here are your choices:  
  
James  
  
Remus  
  
Peter  
  
Sirius  
  
Malfoy  
  
Snape  
  
Who do YOU think it should be???  
  
*BORING DISCLAIMER*  
  
I own nothing. Well, I own the poems, but they suck, so you can have them if you want.  
  
*BORING, UNIMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL OBLIGATED TO READ IN ANY WAY*  
  
Okay, you know the drill. People always write these. And it bugs me. I skip them. You should too. However, I need to write one to, just in case anyone wants to read it for some strange reason.  
  
1-thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing if you did.  
  
2-lilygirl88~Thanks for the tip!  
  
3-miss wings~ Here you go, one chapter on demand.  
  
4-Jo~ Sorry I didn't make it clearer, but Chapter One took place during the end of sixth year. This chapter is in seventh year, though.  
  
Okay, that's all for now  
  
Love, grahm_craker_gal 


	3. Revelations and Commitments

James and Lily - By grahm_craker_gal  
  
Chapter Three - Revelations and Commitments  
  
SLIGHT RECAP:  
  
Panting, she rested by the final set of steps, around the corner from the Astronomy. She took a deep breath and walked up to discover who her secret admirer was.  
  
She looked around the tower and saw a tall boy with his back to her. "Lily," the figure said.  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
Slowly the boy turned around and Lily gasped. Holding a white lily was.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY:  
  
It was Snape!  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through Lily's mind as he turned around to face her. She knew, from tutoring him, that Snape was egotistical, annoying, and selfish. She didn't understand, it made no sense whatsoever. Firstly, she was muggle-born and everyone knows how Slytherins felt about muggle- borns. Secondly, Snape didn't seem the type to be romantic. Before she could say anything, Snape said, "Lily, I love you. You're everything I want. Please say you'll be my girlfriend."  
  
Lily was even more shocked. The prospect of her having a boyfriend, even one like Snape, was astonishing. Her parents had always taught her to see the best in people, and she saw that Snape was being brave by confessing his feelings, and she was sure he had some good qualities. "Um, sure Severus, I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
"Thank you Lily, you've made all my dreams come true!" Severus exclaimed as he rushed over to hug Lily. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. Something felt wrong to Lily, but she ignored it. After all, what girl doesn't honestly love being flattered?  
  
* * Four Months Later * *  
  
Lily had been together with Severus for about four months. She hadn't noticed it, but a change had gradually come over her. She was more and more dependent on Severus. Severus, on the other hand, was very controlling and manipulative. He had told her that he would love her even more if she lost a little weight. So, she started shedding pounds at a rapid rate. She ate only when absolutely necessary and exercised whenever she had any free time. Within those four months she'd lost a lot of weight and now looked like a whole different person.  
  
However, her behavior was bordering on anorexia. She was so thin and weak, sometimes she couldn't even walk to class. But Lily didn't see this, she only saw the need to please Severus.  
  
Gradually James began to notice these changes. They were in the middle of one of their Heads' meetings and James was asking her about what she thought they should do for graduation.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we should get a speaker, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Uh, yea. Um, wait, what? Sorry, I'm just really tired."  
  
"Why?" James asked, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's just I haven't been eating much and-"  
  
"Lily! You haven't been eating? You know that's not healthy. Maybe you should get some help."  
  
Suddenly, Lily went insane. "I DO NOT NEED HELP! IT FIGURES A JACKASS LIKE YOU WOULD SAY THAT. HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME!"  
  
"No, Lily, I'm not judging you. You know, maybe this has something to do with Snape. I really don't think you should be seeing him Lily. He's been making you lose all this weight, hasn't he?"  
  
"LISTEN, YOU LEAVE SEVERUS OUT OF THIS. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME. YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM." Lily went on and on until she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered James.  
  
* * TWO HOURS LATER * *  
  
"Hey, Padfoot. Do you know Lily Evans?" James asked Sirius in a solemn tone.  
  
"Head girl, seriously skinny, going with Snape? Yeah, I know her. Why?" Sirius replied, sensing something was wrong with his friend.  
  
"Well, I think she might have an eating disorder. And I think Snape has something to do with it. I think maybe he's been emotionally abusing her or something like that."  
  
"Wow. Seems like something that creep would do."  
  
* * MEANWHILE * *  
  
Severus had told Lily that he'd wanted to talk to her, so she'd agreed to meet him in the hall at five o'clock. He was ten minutes late.  
  
He strolled around the corner nonchalantly and stopped a few feet in front of Lily. "Lily," he said coldly, "We need to talk."  
  
"What is it Severus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Things aren't working out. You're too, well, you're not my type. Besides, you're a mudblood. And I found someone new."  
  
"But Severus!" Lily cried, choking on a sob, "You said you loved me!"  
  
"Lily, really, you can be so stupid sometimes. Get over it already. I have." And with that, he turned around and left her.  
  
Lily collapsed on the floor, sobbing loudly.  
  
James happened to be walking down to dinner at that time when he spotted the tell-tale flash of red hair. He rushed over to her crumpled form. "Lily, what's the matter?" He asked gently.  
  
"Severus, he, he dumped me!" She cried.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry, here lets get you up to our dorm," James replied as he scooped her up in his arms. He was surprised by how well Lily fit in his arms. He was also concerned at how light she was. "Lily," he wondered out loud, "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What does it matter? I'm so tired, James. So tired." And she closed her eyes and passed out.  
  
"Shit!" James cried as he rushed towards the hospital wing.  
  
In a few minutes, he arrived at his destination and gave her to Madame Pompfrey. After sitting in the waiting room for hours, Madame Pompfrey came out wearily.  
  
"Is he alright?" James asked hurridly.  
  
"Yes, yes, she's fine. Now go to your dorm and get some sleep Mister Potter."  
  
James trudged up to Gryffindor tower and fell into a fitfull sleep  
  
IMPORTANT NOTES: I picked Snape to be her admirer because you, the reviewer, told me to. I hope you liked this chapter, please review, even if you didn't.  
  
THANK YOUS: -Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted. You are wonderful!  
  
-I'd like to thank Eressa for putting me on her favorite stories list, you are one of my favorite people right now!  
  
Well, until next time, (keep reviewing) love grahm_craker_gal 


	4. Tears, Realizations, and Departures

James and Lily - By grahm_craker_gal  
  
Chapter Four - Tears, Realizations and Departures  
  
After making sure Lily was all right, James had shuffled up to the Gryffindor tower and fallen into a restless slumber. He had a horrible nightmare during which Lily and Snape got married. But right after Lily said, "I do" she died and the wedding became a funeral. Throughout the whole funeral service Snape and Malfoy were laughing hysterically.  
  
At around nine o'clock that next morning, Sirius woke up and hollered at the top of his lungs for everyone else get up. When James refused to obey his orders, he jumped on his bed until James said, "Shit, Sirius, can't you let a guy get some sleep?"  
  
Sirius decided that his job was done and sat down contentedly on the side of James' bed. He then began to interrogate the weary James. "You got in late last night, mate. So tell, who were you with? Was it that hot chick from Ravenclaw? You know, the one with the huge-"  
  
"NO, Sirius. I wasn't snogging with some girl last night," James refuted.  
  
"Really," Sirius said, his disbelief apparent, "If you weren't getting busy last night, where were you?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Besides it wouldn't interest you."  
  
"Well, fine then mate. If your gonna be like this, I'll just go talk to Peter," Sirius said and then ran over to terrorize Peter, who was currently yawning and considering going back to sleep. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mua-ha-ha! Peter gets terrorized, how lovely!)  
  
After making sure Sirius was suitably occupied, James went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast and then to the hospital wing to visit Lily. When he got to the immaculately clean ward, he saw Madame Pomfrey dozing at her desk. Assuming it would be all right if he went to see Lily, he snuck quietly into the small room she was sleeping in.  
  
It nearly broke his heart to see her there, lying so still and pale and looking almost lifeless. He observed her still body for about half an hour until she began to stir and awaken.  
  
"What the hell." Lily began.  
  
"Shh, it's all right," James comforted, "Last night, after Snape broke up with you, you fainted so I brought you here."  
  
Lily laid, or rather collapsed, back down onto the bed and closed her eyes, tears dropping out the corners of them. James hurriedly brushed her tears away and said, "It's okay. Everything's fine. You're better off without him," in what he hoped was a comforting voice.  
  
"He dumped me because I'm too fat, didn't he?" Lily asked mournfully.  
  
"No, Lily you're not at all fat. In fact you're TOO skinny. You need to eat something." James conjured up a mouthwatering display of breakfast foods.  
  
"I can't eat James. Maybe if I lose more weight Severus'll take me back."  
  
"Don't even think about getting back together with that slime. And I'm not leaving until you finish this," James said, gesturing to the breakfast.  
  
Lily began to pick at her food without interest. After about ten minutes James exclaimed, "Jesus Lily, you're the least fat girl I know. Here, look in the mirror, mirrors never lie."  
  
Slowly, supported by James, Lily walked over to the mirror and inched up her nightshirt. When she saw how skinny she was, she burst out crying.  
  
"It's okay, Lily," James comforted, holding her gently as she sobbed into his chest, "We're going to get you help. It's going to be okay."  
  
* * GRADUATION DAY* *  
  
After the incident with Snape, Lily had gone to an eating disorder counselor and gotten adequate help. She was now healthy and looking more beautiful than ever. James and Lily had gotten closer and closer, but contrary to popular belief, nothing romantic had happened. That didn't mean James didn't want it too, though. He had gotten something of a crush on Lily. He hoped that away from the pressures of Hogwarts they could be more than just friends.  
  
Lily and James had already given their speeches and everyone had received their diplomas, now people were milling about aimlessly. James spotted Lily and signaled her over. "Lily, hi. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, same to you," Lily replied.  
  
"Listen, Lily, I was wondering if maybe we could do something sometime. You know, together," James said awkwardly.  
  
"I really don't think so," Lily replied coldly. James had no idea how much she really wanted to say yes. However, after her whole ordeal with Snape, she didn't think she could stand being in another relationship. She had decided to swear off men for the rest of her life.  
  
James, now completely embarrassed, made up some bogus excuse and fled quickly, leaving Lily alone and melancholy. She wiped away a tear that had been falling down her cheek, squared back her shoulders, and held her chin up high. To the rest of the world she looked like the picture of confidence. Inside, she secretly wondered if she'd ever see James Potter again.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
There it is, hope you liked it. The next chapter(s) will be post Hogwarts. No, I don't know how much longer after Hogwarts, but if you have any ideas on how long it should be, feel free to tell me in a review. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
  
THANK YOUS:  
  
(You needn't read these unless you want to see a list of names)  
  
-Thank you sooooo much to: breeze, miss wings, Hermione1909, Stormie Night, Sayo, and Lil-Brat888  
  
-I have found another wonderful person: Shinning Crystal, thank you so much for liking my story!  
  
Well, that's all. Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Love, grahm_craker_gal 


	5. Three Year Anniversary of Nothing

James and Lily (For Lack of a Better Title) - By grahm_craker_gal  
  
Chapter Five - Three Year Anniversary of Nothing  
  
A 20 year old Lily Evans sank dejectedly down onto her leather couch, tears streaming down her cheeks silently. It was officially three years since she'd left Hogwarts and James Potter. Now she was a successful charms investigator for the Ministry. The job was fairly interesting and the pay was great. But something was missing. She had been on a few random dates, but they had all ended in relative disaster. She couldn't help but compare them to James Potter. 'Would they have helped me like he had?' she would ask herself. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but refusing James was most likely the worst mistake she had ever made. At the time she felt so used and violated that she was vehemently opposed to all members of the opposite sex, even the one that had saved her.  
  
And now it was the three year anniversary of her departure from Hogwarts. She had been off all day. At work, her boss had forced her to leave early since she was "obviously not going to be of any help today." For what it's worth, her boss was right. Her mind was on James Potter. The subject was always on the back of her mind. 'What if I hadn't said no, what would my life be like then?' was a question she often asked herself. But today was different. The thought was out in full force, dominating her whole being. And she was miserable.  
  
She moped over to the door to retrieve the mail and picked up her copy of Witch Weekly that had been delivered today. She fell back onto the couch before looking at the cover. Gracing the front page was none other than James Potter along with the headline "Top Ten Single Wizards of the Year!"  
  
Lily decided to read James's interview since misery loves more fuel. The interview went something like this:  
  
"James Potter - Witch Weekly Bachelor of the Year!  
  
James Potter has always been one of our favorite wizards. His great grin and playful eyes make us want to find him and give him a big kiss. Unfortunately, not many witches have had the pleasure of kissing this elusive cutie. The British quidditch player has been on a few dates, but hasn't ever been in a serious relationship, according to his friend, fellow hottie Sirius Black (Witch Weekly Number Two pick for Single Wizard of the Year). We aren't sure what we love most about this guy. First of all he's ultra sensitive and caring. Secondly, since he's been playing quidditch since his early years at Hogwarts, his physique is unmatched. Lastly, he is probably the nicest guy you could know. He is incredibly loyal and great to be around, according to his friends. But the thing that sealed the deal for us giving him this spot is what we found out about him and his fan mail. He told us that he takes about six or seven hours each week reading any mail that comes to him because he really appreciates his fans. Things like that just make us swoon. So girls, take a number for this one and get in line!"  
  
Reading this only made Lily more unhappy. She really had missed out when she had refused James's offer. And look what he was now- Witch Weekly's bachelor of the year! Not that those types of things mattered. She still would have wanted him if he had become just another wizard in the crowd. He was the most supportive and encouraging person she had ever met. He had been more mature at seventeen than most people ever are.  
  
But now he was gone and there was no way that Lily could have him. Still she wanted him to know how much she appreciated his actions during seventh year. She had been unable to tell him how thankful she was back then, but she was determined to let him know now. The article said that he read all the mail he got, so she figured writing him a letter was the best way to go. So, she got out a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
* * JAMES POTTER'S FLAT, LONDON, ENGLAND ABOUT A WEEK LATER * *  
  
James rubbed his eyes. He loved reading his mail, but he was exhausted and he had practice early tomorrow. 'Just one more,' he thought to himself. So he wearily picked up a white envelope with no return address on it, but his name and address written in clean, crisp print. He opened it slowly and brought the letter up to his nose. It was his one odd habit, but he liked smelling letters from girls. He found they often smelt quite nice and they revealed clues about the person. This one smelled like some sort of flower, no exactly exotic, but not obvious, more subtle. He then settled back to read the letter;  
  
"Dear James,  
  
I realize that you probably don't remember me, but I remember you more vividly than anyone else I've ever known. Three years ago you did me a favor I never repaid you for, or even thanked you for. You rescued me, saved me. From what? From what I had become, from what I would have become if you hadn't stopped me. And now I'd like to thank you. For what you did I should have been eternally grateful, but I was too stupid to realize that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. When you asked me to see you again, I was scared. Actually, I was horrified. I thought that every gut was like Snape, even you. Now I see how wrong I was. If I could do things over, I would. God, if only I could. I'm not writing you now because now you're successful and I want you now that you've got it made. No, I'm just writing to thank you and let you know that I appreciate it.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily Evans"  
  
James shut his eyes in shock. He simply couldn't believe it. Lily Evans was the one reason he never had relationships and that he had spent the past three years in an "extremely unhealthy mental state," according to Remus. He had been crushed when she'd refused him. And now she was thanking HIM. Well, there was clearly only one thing to do now.  
  
He got up, strode over to the telephone, and dialed '0' for Operator.  
  
"Yes, Operator," James said, "I need the telephone number for Lily Evans."  
  
* * AUTHORS NOTES * *  
  
As I've said before, you don't have to read this, but I would kinda like it if you did.  
  
Well, there it is, Chapter Five, Wow! I don't know if they have the same type of operator system in England as we do in the US, but whatever. I would like at least ten reviews of this chapter before I post again. I know, I'm evil. Well, okay, they don't have to be long or anything, I just want to know that people are actually reading this stuff and I'm not doing it for no reason. I think that's about it on the notes front.  
  
* * REVIEW RESPONSES * *  
  
Strawberry - Thank you for reviewing  
  
Badger - BMOC is short for Big Man On Campus  
  
SumChick - Thanks for the review, I'm not sure if this chapter is longer or not, but I hope it's enough to satisfy.  
  
Gallivespian07 - Thank you, and I tried to use better wording for this chapter and I included more of Lily's thoughts in this chapter. Last chapter you were supposed to be left wondering why she did what she did, but maybe that wasn't clear.  
  
Miss Wings - Thank you for reviewing again, I love your comments. I used part of your suggestion, but I had my own idea for the plot, just not the time frame. I read your story and loved it, by the way.  
  
Snowlily - glad you like it!  
  
Bitty - I tried to slow it down a bit this chapter, hope you liked it.  
  
Katie Rose - Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn't go with you're suggestion as to malfoy, but I had decided to just go with the majority. Plus, this gives Snape another reason to hate Harry.  
  
Jo - Thank you very much! I'm glad you like.  
  
Well, any who, that's all for the time being.  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
grahm_craker_gal 


	6. Surprise Messages

James and Lily (for lack of a better title) - By grahm_craker_gal  
  
Chapter Six - Surprise Mesages  
  
James slowly dialed the digits the operator had told him were Lily's. Before dialing the last number, he wondered whether or not he was doing the right thing. On one hand, she might be totally and completely over him. Hell, she might even be involved with someone. She hadn't said in the letter that she was single. But on the other hand, she very well might be willing to possibly rethink her decision from three years ago. She did say that she regretted saying no. Before he could back out, he punched the last number into the telephone and let it ring while he sat in apprehension.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily's flat was deserted. She was working late again, trying to get some research done to surprise her boss. The telephone rang five times before the machine picked it up. "Hi, this is Lily's answering machine," it said in a cheery voice, "Uh, Lily's not home now but if you leave her a message she'll get back to you when she feels like it. Here comes the beep, so get ready!"  
  
James was tempted to hang up. 'This is stupid. This is utterly idiotic. I cannot believe I'm doing this. I should just hang up right now,' James thought while the message played. But at the beep he began talking anyhow. "Um, hi Lily. This is James. I just got your letter. Um, I really don't know why I'm calling. It's just, well, I don't know. I was thinking that maybe, I mean, if you wanted to we could go out sometime. God, I sound exactly like I did while I was at Hogwarts. Anyway, if you want to maybe you could give me a call sometime. Well, you don't have to or anything, but if you do, my number is 989-7872. So I'll talk to you later. Maybe. Well, hopefully. That is if you want to. So, um, bye, I guess."  
  
After James hung up he sarcastically said to himself, "Oh yeah, that was real smooth. So glad I didn't sound like a total loser or anything."  
  
"Well, I always knew you were a loser, but what made you suddenly realize it?" asked Sirius as he strolled into James's study.  
  
"Sirius, what the hell are you doing here? How much did you hear?" Questioned James.  
  
"God, calm down man. Can't a guy just drop in to say hi to his best friend? And don't worry I only heard you talking to yourself, not whatever you were doing before, so relax," Sirius said calmly, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know what happened."  
  
"Well that's too bad. I'm not telling you so unless you can figure it out on your own, I suppose you'll never know," James retorted. He had decided not to tell anyone about this whole Lily situation until he knew where he stood with her now. He wasn't even going to tell his best friend. Well, he might've if his best friend didn't have the biggest mouth this side of the Atlantic.  
  
"That's alright. I'll just rely on my amazing psychic powers. You know, I didn't take divination with that old coot for nothing." With that Sirius sat down on James's shining clean desk and struck a dramatic pose that resembled someone meditating. He looked so hilarious that James burst out laughing. Sirius opened one eye and glared at him, after which he quickly became silent. "Okay, I'm sensing a love interest of the past. Yes, she has, wait, wait, I've got it! She has green eyes, and, and, let's see. She has bright hair." Sirius opened his eyes and shook out his limbs. "All right, how'd I do?"  
  
"Surprisingly decent actually," James responded, rather shocked that Sirius had done so well. James almost positive Sirius had spent all of divination either making fun of the teacher or gazing at Arabella Figg. "Suppose I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, otherwise you're a dead man," James continued, his resolve not to tell anyone breaking.  
  
"I knew you'd come around, so who is it and what are you up to with her?"  
  
"Well, you see, I got this letter from this girl from Hogwarts. We haven't spoken since graduation, but I kind of had this thing for her. So I gave her a call. No big deal, okay?" James said, hoping Sirius would be contented knowing that.  
  
"Okay, but who is she?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, that doesn't really matter tha-" James was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"I bet it's that one girl you helped in seventh year. Oh shit, what was her name? Um, Lacy? Layla? Laney?" Sirius was obviously trying to remember, but he never had been good at remembering names.  
  
"Lily," James put in before he could stop himself.  
  
"Right! Lily, I knew it all along! So can I come to the wedding?" Sirius asked playfully.  
  
* * * BACK AT LILY'S FLAT * * *  
  
A few hours later, Lily go home. She was exhausted. She'd spent the whole day researching a new charm and she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. She walked into the apartment lethargically and shuffled over to the telephone to check her messages. She always did this incase it was her boss telling her she had a new deadline to meet.  
  
The first message was from her friend Arabella inviting her to go out to some bar, but she'd worked through that. She'd have to tell Arabella that she'd go next time.  
  
The second message was from some telemarketer advertising a free broomstick handle when you visited Quality Quidditch Supplies during this week. Lily had never been a good flyer, so she skipped over that.  
  
The third message was what really surprised her. It was the message from James. Of all things, she was least expecting that. She played it back six times to make sure that she wasn't just hallucinating. Then again, she couldn't be perfectly sure of anything in the state she was in. She was so tired, she just wanted to collapse. So she did just that.  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling somehow contented. She had a dream where she was in a huge wedding dress and a mysterious figure was the groom. She couldn't make out his face, but she had the odd feeling of trusting him. She was halfway through making her regular Saturday breakfast of pancakes when she remembered. James had called.  
  
"Oh God!" She said to herself. 'Well,' she reasoned, 'I very well may have been imagining it all. There probably won't even be a single message.'  
  
But when she checked, his message was still there in all its awkward glory. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't very well just call him up out of the blue could she? Or maybe she could. I mean, he had.  
  
Thoughts of a romance with James flitted through her head all throughout breakfast. She was in a strange dreamlike state.  
  
After finishing her meal, she picked up her phone and dialed the number James had left. It rang three time before she got a reply. "Sirius here," said the speaker in cheery voice. Lily almost laughed, James and Sirius had been such good friends back at school, she wouldn't be surprised if they still spent all their time together.  
  
"Is James Potter there?" Lily asked shyly. She had always been a little quiet around boys, especially ones as outgoing as Sirius.  
  
"He sure is. You're just gonna have to wait a while so I can wake him up, hope you don't mind," Sirius said. Lily could almost picture him leaping onto a sleeping, defenseless James.  
  
She waited a few minutes before a very groggy James came to the phone. "Hello," he said with all the enthusiasm he could muster, which wasn't very much at all.  
  
"Hi, this is Lily. You uh, called me," Lily responded, hoping he hadn't forgotten.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah. Lily, I'm so glad you called," he said, his voice much perkier when he processed who was on the line.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of free tonight and I thought maybe I could take you up on your offer?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"That would be great. Yeah, uh, tonight's good for me. Do you want to meet me at Piere's in Hogsmead? Maybe around 6:30?" He suggested.  
  
Lily was impressed. She'd never really been inside, but from what she'd heard it was way upper crust. Celebrities were always going in and out of it. But then again, James WAS a celebrity after all. "Yeah, that would be great, I'll see you then," Lily said happily.  
  
"Yeah, see you," James replied as he hung up.  
  
Lily held the phone in her hands for a few minutes, not really believing what had really happened. She was so happy she felt like she could burst. This was going to be the best day of her life!  
  
* * * VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE * * *  
  
I really need a title for this because James and Lily is just the lamest, most nondescript title of all time. So, if you've read this story (which you obviously have if you're reading this because there's no way you'd just read this but not the story, but that doesn't matter.) and you can think of a good title, please submit it with a review (short or long, I'll accept anything) and I will be forever thankful.  
  
Secondly, I know I didn't get the ten reviews on the last story like I said I wanted before I updated, but I just had a whole bunch of free time and nothing to do, so, here you go. But on this chapter, I seriously want ten reviews. I mean, you just have to push the little button at the bottom and say what you think. And I will love you forever if you do! I'll mention you by name (you'll be famous! Kinda!) and I'll read and review your stories if you want me to. Seriously, please review! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
* * * VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE * * *  
  
Andufeniel - Thank you very much for reviewing and liking it!  
  
mrspriscillapotter - I considered your idea, but ended going with a idea I had already. However, I seriously considered using your suggestion.  
  
miss wings - thank you for reviewing! I love your story, please update soon!  
  
Mysticalolo - thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Shinning Crystal - thanks for the review! By the way, I didn't mean to make you hyperventilate!  
  
Jo - thanks for the short but sweet review!  
  
Wow, I sure used a lot of exclamation points!  
  
Well, that's all for now,  
  
Until next time,  
  
grahm_craker_gal 


End file.
